MEC (ENDURE)
MECs (Mechanical Exoskeletal Cybersuits) were first invented by XCOM to use against the aliens during the Dimensional War, but ENDURE adopted modified versions of them to be made out of male Earth Ponies. ENDURE's MECs are bulkier than those of other factions due to their natural shape, and carry two weapons mounted either side of their torso. However, their four-legged design means they take longer to turn on the spot, making them vulnerable to flanking attacks. The other big weaknesses they have involve the exposed pilot Pony's head, and the weak armour on the MEC's underbelly. MECs cannot be worn by unmodified Ponies, so candidates are augmented cybernetically to interface with the suit. This involves amputation of all four legs, and varying levels of modification on the rest of the Pony's body. This makes the Pony stronger even without the suit. ENDURE believes only male Earth Ponies should be MECs, and the MECs themselves are seen as the next step in Pony evolution, alongside Archangels and Psimares. The MECs are self-sufficient, requiring no external refueling or rearming. This means they can engage in combat for extended periods of time. ENDURE slowly improved their MECs as they advanced their technology. MEC I units were weak, and had only one weapon. MEC II units had more protection for the pilot, MEC III units had very little organic components and two major weapons, along with a self-destruct mechanism to prevent capture. MEC IV units were the final kind of MEC, and they were the perfect model. MEC IVs have much more flesh than their predecessors, and have two Plasma-based cannons either side of their torso as well as a miniaturised Fusion Cannon underneath their head. However, the latter disables the MEC. A rather disturbing factor of the MEC IV is its ability to act independently of its pilot. Should the pilot be killed but the suit remain intact, the suit will take several seconds to reboot itself and continue to fight. The pilot's lifeless head is also raised by cybernetic implants down their spine, and the power surge destroys the weapon systems. Therefore the suit resorts to rushing targets like a mad bull and ramming into them. MEC blood appears to be oil-like in texture and composition, and it supplies both the organic and mechanical components present in the MEC. However, the assumption that the oil could be ignited is incorrect, as the liquid appears to have no reaction whatsoever to heat. For up to six hours after death, the MEC's eyes glow a demonic red and the smell of cooking meat wafts from the mouth of the corpse. After being dissected, it was discovered that the internal organs of the MEC were being "cooked" by the machinery inside the MEC's body. These mechanical components appear to short-circuit upon the MEC's death, which is seemingly related to the suit's disconcerting habit of attacking foes even after the MEC itself expires. Though some XCOM soldiers suggested these organs would be a suitable replacement for basic rations, the ethical problems that accompany this suggestion paired with the organs' oil-soaked properties led to the consumption of Pony organs being made illegal. Appearance Each MEC has a bulky mechanical suit, and usually a helmet covering their exposed head. The suit's paint and style varies from each environment the MEC fights in. Behaviour Originally designed as the heavy-hitters of ENDURE, the MECs became more like a commanding brute during the Enemy Reborn campaign. MECs will usually stand in the open to draw fire from their allies. Trivia Unlike the MECs created by XCOM and the Midnight, ENDURE's MECs do not require Meld or Elerium to create or fuel. Alongside Psimares and Archangels, MECs are seen as the next step in Pony evolution by ENDURE. MECs speak in a robotic voice, and seem only capable of speaking Ancient Equestrian. Quotes Central: "We all saw you kill that thing, what the hell is it doing now?" Union: "My Psionics aren't doing shit! That thing's not alive!" Fielde: "Focus all fire, take that thing out!" Sunset: "I'll try to take control!" Amnesia: "The MECs. Though not our most prized creation, they have been very effective in neutrailising those who dared stand against us. The Earth Ponies will evolve through machinery."